kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Transformers film series cast and characters
The following is a list of cast members and characters from the Transformers film series. Characters Autobots: * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) is the second leader of the Autobots after Sentinel, the last Prime of Dynasty of Primes, one of the Guardian Knights, keeper of the Matrix of Leadership and the narrator of the series. He transforms into a 1997 red and blue Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck in the first three films, a rusty 1973 Marmon semi cab-over truck in the beginning of the fourth film, and later a blue and red Western Star 5700XE Custom Phantom semi-truck. * Bumblebee (Fred Tatasciore, and D.B. Sweeney) is an Autobot scout, later Optimus' second-in-command after Ratchet's death in the fourth film, Hot Rod's brother-in-arms and Sam's former guardian in the first three films. He also uses radio soundbites after losing his voice on Cybertron, when his throat begins healing after Ratchet fires a regenerative laser. Bumblebee transformed into a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, and upgrades into the 2006 model. Later at the end, his voice has spoken again. For Revenge of the Fallen, despite being repaired at the end of the 2007 film, Bumblebee's voice still uses radio soundbites to communicate. Sam tells Mikaela that Bumblebee's "playing it up". He also transforms into a new 2009 Chevrolet Camaro. For Dark of the Moon, his vehicle mode became a customized 2011 Chevrolet Camaro, featuring a new body kit and paint job. For Age of Extinction, Bumblebee is now a modified vintage 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS, and later a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro concept * Jazz (Andrew Kishino) is the first lieutenant of the Autobots and Optimus Prime's second-in-command who transforms into a modified silver Pontiac Solstice Custom Hardtop GXP. * Ironhide (Jess Harnell) is the Autobots' Mid-Atlantic accented cantankerous but noble weapons specialist who has multiple weapons and transforms into a modified black 2006 GMC TopKick C4500 medium-duty truck. In Revenge of the Fallen, Ironhide takes down the Demolishor with Prime in Shanghai, then later takes over as Autobot Leader when Optimus is killed by Megatron in the forest. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) is the Autobots' medical officer who transforms into a Los Angeles Fire Department Search and Rescue 2004 Hummer H2. For Dark of the Moon Ratchet's alt mode is given a new paint job of green and white. * Breakaway (Andrew Kishino) In an army dominated by the ground bound, Breakaway stands out as an Autobot with flight capabilities. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at supersonic speeds to get the job done. * Air Raid (Rick D. Wasserman) As a result of increased Decepticon activity, Stratosphere was tasked with transporting early MechTech samples from a NEST base in the Himalayas to Optimus Prime's location for safekeeping. Air Raid was one of the officers there, and intercepted a Decepticon intruder who had been surprised by a NEST trap. To his surprise, the intruder turned out to be the high-ranking Decepticon Starscream, who had been ordered to track down and destroy the MechTech. * Silverbolt (Bob Dunsworth) merges with his subordinate Aerialbots into the mighty Superion! Stratosphere was tasked with carrying home early MechTech samples for safekeeping and was intercepted by Starscream, who was ordered to destroy it. Thankfully, Stratosphere was escorted by the Aerialbots, and when Starscream had proven too potent a threat, the Aerialbots Breakaway, Silverbolt, and Air Raid exited Stratosphere's cargo area to battle Starscream. Unfortunately, after a lengthy dogfight, all three Aerialbots were defeated. * Stratosphere (Travis Willingham) Stratosphere gave Bumblebee a ride to the Soviet relay facility in Russia.Stratosphere was stationed in a base located in an icy ravine in Nepal, where he would receive the MechTech technology that was going to be sent to Optimus Prime. Air Raid gave the alert of a Decepticon approaching. Several jets deployed to take care of Starscream so Stratosphere could escape, although the Decepticon was fast enough to catch up with him again after dispatching his attackers.Stratosphere attempted to shoot him down with a large anti-aircraft battery, but was powerless against the more maneuverable Starscream. After suffering damage to his fuel lines and one of his engine cowlings, he deployed the Aerialbots to fend Starscream off, but the Decepticon ace shot all of them down and pressed the attack.Stratosphere was furious and engaged his Stealth Force mode to finish off Starscream for good. Starscream merely sneered, launching guided missiles to destroy Stratosphere's engines and cripple the craft. Stratosphere desperately informed Optimus that his engines were aflame and he was going down, only for the Autobot leader to grimly remind him that Starscream could not be allowed to take the MechTech weaponry.Nevertheless, Starscream managed to blast his way into Stratosphere's cargo hold. After finishing off what few Autobots remained, he captured some MechTech guns and detonated the remaining ones to destroy Stratosphere from the inside.As Starscream flew off and declared his victory, a flaming, exploding Stratosphere disappeared into the clouds below. * Mirage/Dino (Dave Wittenberg, and Cam Clarke) is an Autobot spy who has wrist blades which can be detached onto lengths of cable and transforms into a red Ferrari 458 Italia and speaks with an Italian accent. He was credited as Dino. * Wheeljack (Jamie Alcroft and Cam Clarke) is an eccentric Autobot scientist who speaks with an Irish accent, whose head design resembles Albert Einstein in reference to his genius and he transforms into a blue Mercedes-Benz E550. He is an inventor and is seen giving the Autobots weapons and equipment he has created such as a gun for Ironhide, grappling gloves and boomsticks. * Sideswipe (Fred Tatasciore and John DiMaggio) is the Autobots' combat instructor who transforms into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept. His arms sport detachable Cybertanium blades, and having wheels for feet, he moves around skating. In Dark of the Moon, Sideswipe's vehicle mode is upgraded into a convertible Corvette. * Warpath (Movie) (Dave Fennoy) A rebellious 'bot, Warpath is not very content with following orders from Optimus Prime. He seems to believe that if Optimus really was fighting for freedom, he would let the other Autobots do what they want instead of listening to him. After all, his super-heavy armor and powerful weapons mean that he doesn't have to worry about things like "orders" or "tactics". While Warpath shares Optimus's view of beating the Decepticons, he wants to do it his way; wherever the fight is, that's where he wants to be. * Jetfire*† (Clive Revill) is a Cockney-accented Seeker and former Decepticon turned Autobot who transforms into a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. His wounds and age have made him choose to fight on the side of the Autobots. He walks with a cane, which doubles as a battle axe, which is also the landing gear for his transformation into the Lockheed. He later sacrificed his spark to allow Optimus Prime to utilize his components and weaponry to destroy the Fallen. * Grimlock (voiced by Gregg Berger in Rise of the Dark Spark) is the leader of the Dinobots who transforms into a horned mechanical fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus, and formerly partnered with Optimus to ride on him. * Smurfette (Demi Lovato) A new cybertronian female Smurf who created by Ratchet or Gargamel. Decepticons In five films, 48 Decepticons have appeared in the series. * Fallen (James Arnold Taylor and Rainn Willson) formerly Megatronus, is a rogue Prime of Dynasty of Primes, the founder and the first Decepticon, and Megatron's mentor. In 17,000 B.C., he and his brothers set the Harvester on Earth, but when the humans are discovered the other Primes refuse to activate the Harvester, but the Fallen betrays his brothers, stealing the Matrix of Leadership, the only thing that can turn on the Sun Harvester. Luckily, his brothers stopped him and took the Matrix and hid it from him. Years after his betrayal, he is shown aboard the Nemesis, which was crash landed on one of Saturn's moons, in some kind of stasis. * Megatron (Frank Welker, and Fred Tatasciore) is the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron changes his vehicle mode to an armored rusty Mack Titan 10-wheeler fuel tank truck equipped with heavy weaponry and goes into hiding in Tanzania. After Optimus Prime destroyed half of his face in Revenge of the Fallen, Megatron sometimes hides it by using a cowl. * Starscream (Charlie Adler, and Steven Blum) is Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor jet. A post-credits scene of him escaping Earth and flew into space, and later returns in Revenge of the Fallen bearing Cybertronian tattoos and symbols on his body and commanding a new Decepticon army. * Blackout (Noah Nelson) is a first-strike Decepticon and the first Transformer seen who transforms into a MH-53J Pave Low III helicopter. He is extremely loyal to Megatron and uses his cannon in his chest, and the rotor blades. Blackout is later killed when Lennox fires sabot rounds into his leg while he is strafed by F-22s. * Barricade (Keith David and Demi Lovato's Vocal Voice) is a Decepticon scout who transforms into a black Saleen S281 police car, whom Frenzy guides to Sam. He is shown as Bumblebee's rival. Barricade later returned in Dark of the Moon. He appears in the Battle of Chicago last seen being shot in the head by a group of soldiers after a boom-stick blew off one of his legs. Barricade returns in The Last Knight, transforming into a 2016 Ford Mustang Police Interceptor. * Buffalo MPV Decepticon is a Decepticon who transforms into a Buffalo H Mine-Protected vehicle and shared the same model design as Bonecrusher, but his body looks a little different including a missing shovel on the back in robot form. This Decepticon take part in the battle in Egypt and engaged Ironhide in a brief firefight. He was presumably destroyed during the United States Air Force's airstrike on ground targets. * An Insecticon is a small insect-like Decepticon resembling a mechanical beetle. In Revenge of the Fallen during the final battle of Egypt, an Insecticon is seen searching for Sam Witwicky before being deactivated by Sam himself. In Age of Extinction, Insecticons are seen assisting Brains in corrupting KSI's Galvatron with Megatron's consciousness. * Decepticon Protoforms – A large various Decepticon army who appeared in each film sequels' final battles. In Dark of the Moon, they have been seen riding Cybertronian starfighters that can transform into Cybertronian hovercrafts and several large ships. * Brawl (David Sobolov) is a ferocious Decepticon demolition specialist who transforms into an army green up-armed M1A1 Abrams. He has 4-tube missile launchers on each shoulder, a light rotary machine gun and blades on his left arm and a heavy quad machine gun on his right arm; his dual machine gun, two co-axial machine guns, tank gun and two autocannons can only be used in his vehicle mode. During the battle in Mission City, he loses his left arm by Ratchet and was knocked out by soldiers. However, he gets back up and fights. While firing his arm at soldiers, he is finally killed by Bumblebee. * Soundwave (Frank Welker in in the Revenge of the Fallen video game, Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) is the Decepticon Communication Officer and one of Megatron's most loyal lieutenants. In Dark of the Moon, Soundwave transforms into a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG who poses as a car given to Carly by Dylan. He later has his brain exploded by Bumblebee in the battle of Chicago. * Ravage (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) is a Decepticon infiltration expert and a minion of Soundwave that resembles a large one-eyed Jaguar. He is later de-spined by Bee. Ravage returns in Bumblebee. * Laserbeak (voiced by Keith Szarabajka) is a Decepticon infiltration expert and a minion of Soundwave that resembles a mechanical condor.18 Like his predecessor, Ravage, Laserbeak serves as a scout and spy for the Decepticons,1920 and transforms into a Gyrodyne21 and a variety of electronic devices, such as a desktop computer, and an audio system and even a child size pink version of Bumblebee. He is later killed on a Decepticon ship piloted by Bumblebee during the Battle of Chicago. * Sideways (voiced by John DiMaggio in the video game) is a Decepticon surveillance agent who transforms into a silver Audi R8 hiding with Demolishor in Shanghai, China until he is discovered by the Autobots. The Autobots were deployed to China when NEST forces detected the presence of Decepticons in Shanghai. Sideways secreted himself within the urban jungle and sent waves of Stunticon drones against Ironhide. After the last batch of Stunticons had been defeated, Sideways revealed himself, taking pot shots at the powerful Autobot with his slag repeater, after which he would cheese it flee through the narrow alleyways where Ironhide had difficulty following. While the Autobot struggled to pass the cramped causeways, Sideways set himself up on the roof of the tallest residential block and fired his plasma sniper rifle. Ironhide shrugged off the blasts, clambered up the building, and with a mighty punch, sent Sideways plummeting to the ground, reducing him to scrap. * Grindor (Fred Tatasciore in the video game) is a Decepticon close combat specialist and master strategist who transforms into a CH-53E Super Stallion helicopter, and shared the same model design as Blackout. While Grindor secured their position by deploying Combaticon and Constructicon drones around the town, Bumblebee arrived to rescue Sam. Assisted by his drones, the Decepticon almost overwhelmed the plucky little Autobot, but in the end Bumblebee reduced Grindor and his unit into scrap metal. * Shockwave (Steven Blum) is an emotional Decepticon assassin. Shortly after, Shockwave met up with Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave in Nambia, Africa. He was ordered to find a device in a nuclear power plant called Chernobyl. Shockwave agreed, and Megatron told him and the others of Operation Pillar... * Crankcase is the leader of the Dreads, and he specializes in stealing information. Crankcase was killed by Ironhide and Sideswipe * Crowbar (voiced by Jimmie Wood) specializes in getting into secured areas and systems. He turns into a Chevy Suburban like Crankcase and was shot in the face by Ironhide. * Hatchet is a master strategist for the Decepticons, who has an animal-like robot mode. He is killed by Bumblebee and Dino on the highway.Loader is a Decepticon who made a cameo and later killed in the battle of Chicago. His vehicle form is a Superfund security truck and does not transform into his robot form. * The KSI Drones are the human-made Transformers that were commissioned by Attinger and built by KSI. They have the ability to change their forms molecularly instead of just transforming. They were built with the metal extracted from the remains of the dead Transformers. They were also modeled after both Autobots and Decepticons. They were originally mindless drones remote-controlled by humans, but later were granted autonomy by the Megatron possessed Galvatron, organizing them into a new Decepticon army. They fought in the battle of Hong Kong but were soon destroyed by the Autobots, Cade Yeager and the Dinobots. According to Joshua Joyce, KSI made about fifty molecularly transforming robot. * Onslaught (voiced by Travis Willingham in Rise of the Dark Spark) is a Decepticon tactician who shares the same body of his twin brother, Long Haul, resembles Brawl from the first film and transforms into a green Western Star 4900SF Tow Truck with Autobot and human symbols on the crane arm scratched off. His TRF description states that he is IN CUSTODY, and that he is developing a weapon called The Decapitator. He was selected by Megatron after refusing to release Berserker. He dies after losing his right leg and head to Drift. * Nitro Zeus (voiced by John DiMaggio and Steven Barr) is a merciless showboating Decepticon hunter who transforms into a JAS-29 Gripen Fighter Jet. He shares the same body design of both new model of a "KSI Boss" and head of Shockwave, due to resemblance ot Shockwave from DOTM. * "KSI Bosses" are KSI prototypes who are modeled after Barricade with turbines on their backs. They are killed by the Autobots and Dinobots The Constructicons are a Decepticon sub-faction of Decepticons who transform into construction vehicles in Revenge of the Fallen. * Devastator (Fred Tatasciore) s a 46 feet (14 m) tall (hunched over) massive robot formed by several combining construction vehicles, who walks in a four-legged fashion resembling a gorilla. He is physically unable to stand up straight. If he did, would be 100 feet (30 m) to 120 feet (37 m). After the Autobots defeated Megatron and Starscream, the Decepticons' ultimate weapon, Devastator, was unleashed upon Cairo. Major Lennox's NEST forces as well as the local military were unable to hold back the titanic Decepticon, and were relegated to a supporting role once the Autobots arrived in the city. However, NEST helicopters provided invaluable assistance by laser-painting critical weapons subsystems for the Autobots to attack, such as his back-mounted missile launchers, his hip-mounted cannons and his arm-mounted guns, before they could attack his head-mounted armored node. Once the node was breached, Devastator collapsed in the streets of Cairo. * Demolishor (Fred Tatasciore) is a large Constructicon who transforms into a white with red stripes Terex O&K RH 400 hydraulic mining excavator.26 In robot mode, his treads turn into huge wheels, enabling him to roll either on the two of them, or only on the front one, with the rear lifted behind his head. * Rampage (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is a Constructicon who transforms into a red Caterpillar D11T bulldozer with model number M930, while in the toyline, he is a yellow Caterpillar D9L bulldozer, whose Robot mode is based after the Beast Wars incarnation of the Same name. His robot mode resembles an upright-standing snake with his treads coming out of his hands, which he uses as whips. * Mixmaster (David Boat in the Dark of the Moon video game) is a Constructicon who transforms into a black and silver Mack concrete mixer truck. He is briefly seen to have a third "battle mode" which appears to be a gun emplacement.30 According to his toy bio, he is an expert in chemistry and explosives who makes explosives and poisons for the other Decepticons' weapons. Mixmaster was one of the Decepticons dispatched to intercept an evacuation led by Ratchet and a NEST convoy. He led an assault group which was able to destroy the convoy; however, the evacuation had already ended. Since his mission had failed, Mixmaster tried to console himself by killing Ratchet and was able to put him in a critical state before Ironhide arrived and helped him. Mixmaster threw Ratchet away and ordered his troops to attack Ironhide, but the Autobot defeated them. Mixmaster then decided to take care of the situation by himself, but ended up trapped under a platform dropped by Ironhide.However, this didn't stop him for too long, and he was able to quickly get out and place his remaining soldiers into a scrapyard. The troops were once again defeated by Ironhide and his new weapon sent by Wheeljack. Mixmaster was too confident that the weapon wasn't strong enough to take out his shields, and he attacked with no warning. During the battle, his shields were in fact destroyed by Ironhide's new weapon, turning the tide of the battle towards Ironhide's favor. Ironhide defeated the Decepticon and terminated his opponent, gangland execution-style * Long Haul (Neil Kaplan in the video game) is a Constructicon who transforms into a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck. Long Haul's robot mode was designed by freelance artist Josh Nizzi as fan art of the original character, by the time Revenge of the Fallen had just been greenlit. * Category:Lists Category:Heroes Category:Villain Category:Cybertronian